Incumbent formulations may undesirably adhere weakly to certain substrate materials, degrade or decompose (e.g., embrittle or discolor), or delaminate from their substrates under harsh environmental conditions such as air, heat, humidity, and/or sunlight. To decrease the frequency or severity of delamination (e.g., bubbling or peeling), some substrates may be pre-processed (e.g., primed or pre-dried) before being adhered. Or an adhesion promoter may be used as a primer on the substrate or as an additive in the formulation. Even so, the formulation may exhibit weak adhesion or short shelf-life when used in demanding applications such as adhesives and pottants for electronic devices, coatings for airbags, encapsulants for light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or photovoltaic cells, and sealants for building and construction.